The design of human-sized artificial hands is challenged by the relatively small volume available for sensor, actuator, and plant components. An intrinsic actuation approach (e.g., with motors in the fingers and palm) results in a compact and elegant form, but often at the expense of finger motion and force production capabilities. When both strength and speed are desired, an extrinsic actuation can be taken similar to that of the human hand. In addition to smaller intrinsic muscles in the palm, powerful extrinsic muscles in the forearm transmit torques to finger joints through tendons and extensor hoods that pass over the joints. For practical reasons, many robotic hands have actuation systems located proximal to the wrist and rely on cables to transmit torque related to the articulation of finger joints. Such tendon-driven designs have been used for robotic hands, prosthetic hands, and complex, anthropomorphic systems. Although actuation systems for such tendon-driven designs have been satisfactory for their intended use, there is still a need in the art for improvements in actuation systems for tendon-driven robotic mechanisms.